


Magic lies in space (and your hands)

by odasakunosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor!Iwaizumi, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Other Haikyuu characters - Freeform, beauxbatons!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke
Summary: “Do you have some other secrets like that?” Iwaizumi asked.“Maybe.” They looked at each other for a moment, not saying anything. “Maybe.” He repeated. “And maybe I know all of them. Oh and I could show them to you, maybe. But we could get hurt. Or expelled. Or both. They're amazing, but maybe a little bit dangerous.”“Show them to me. All of them.”Or when Hogwarts and Beauxbatons meet again, Iwaizumi falls for Oikawa faster than he had expected to.





	1. Chapter 1

 It wasn't often that Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were meeting, unless for prestigious events, like the Triwizard Tournament. Nobody really knew how the school were keeping in touch and had such good relationships since they weren't really seeing each other.

So when Iwaizumi came back to Hogwarts for his last year and joined his Gryffindor friends in the Great Hall, it was a huge surprise when their director announced that they'll be going to France in order to visit Beauxbatons, for a special event. 

He didn't really know why they were visiting them. He heard different rumours, such as the fact that it was the 50th anniversary of the last Triwizard Tournament which took place in Beauxbatons, which was wrong, and others said it was because the school was closing soon while another one was opening in Italia, which was wrong too. However, the amount of rumours it created showed that people were all excited about it.

So, Iwaizumi ignored most of his comrades and focused on his grades and on the Quidditch team. It was his last year, and he really hoped for his team to win the cup again, in order to leave as a winner and to have fun with his teammates one last time.

It would be a hard final cup to win though, because Slytherin team was really good, considering that Kuroo was the new captain, and that Suga was smart as hell, but Iwaizumi believed in Daichi, his captain, and in one of the new recruits with bright orange hair, named Hinata.

He stopped by the library on his way back to the Gryffindor common room after his first day where he met a few Ravenclaw he appreciated, such as Kenma, Kuroo's best-friend (and boyfriend, they wanted to keep it a secret, but it was obvious), and Akaashi, who was dating his classmate Bokuto.

“Hey, as a prefect, did you hear about the trip to Beauxbatons more than we did?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Of course.” Akaashi answered as Kenma closed his book, suddenly interested in their conversation. “Why? Are you curious?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Who isn't?”

“He has a point.” Kenma said.

The Gryffindor student smiled at him as a thank you for his support. Akaashi could talk and spread rumours if he wanted too, but he was a serious honor prefect and student and it was really hard to convince him to share secrets with people. While nobody knew anything about him, he knew every single secret in this school.

“What do you want to know?”

“When are we going?”

“I believe in April. That's what the director said, but it depends on how close the Year-end exams are settled.” Iwaizumi made a face at the thought of the exams coming closer. “We'll be staying a week or two.”

Iwaizumi hummed and watched Kenma making his book fly above the desk why an unimpressed expression on his face.

“They say Beauxbatons is one of the most beautiful places in the world.” The smaller of the three explained. “Apparently the students are good looking too, which is why the atmosphere here is filled with stupid hormones that teenager can't control since the director's announcement.”

Both Akaashi and Iwaizumi snorted at that, and Kenma had a playful smile on his lips. They talked a little bit more about different things such as the first Quidditch match opposing Hufflepuff and Slytherin, the prefects' reunion next week or the new teacher who seemed nice.

After that, Iwaizumi left and made his way to his common room. When he reached the painting of the Fat Lady, he listened to her sing for a few seconds before cutting her by telling her the password and she opened the door, disappointment shining in her eyes.

The room was exactly the same as it was last year, except that the new first years were running everywhere in order to discover as many things as possible in a day. He saluted a few classmates he knew before joining Daichi and Bokuto in the bedroom where he knew they would be.

And of course, Bokuto had already threw his clothes and things on his bed, Iwaizumi's and the floor. Daichi shot an apologetic look to Iwaizumi who rolled his eyes, definitely not surprised. It was the same every year. 

“Iwaizumi! My dude! How was your summer break? Mine was so great, I visited Akaashi's family for the first time and then we went—”

The Hogwarts student pretended to keep listening to Bokuto's story, humming and nodding from time to time as he took his tie off and started to organise his stuff the way he wanted. When he was done, Bokuto was still talking and this he finally listened to him. 

“— and you can't believe what happened! I almost missed the Hogwarts Express! Can you believe I would've missed the first day?”

“It'd have been horrible.” Iwaizumi said.

“Yeah, it'd have been terrible.” Daichi added.

Bokuto nodded at them. “I KNOW RIGHT?”

The three of them looked at each other and laughed. It was nice seeing them again, Iwaizumi thought. He wasn't really the kind of boy to express his affection easily, but he really enjoyed being in this school with them, and he knew they'd still see each other after graduation.

They talked some more and helped some first years to settle and explained them basic rules. When they joined Hogwarts, newbies were pretty excited because the girls' dormitory was just down the stairs. However, what they didn't know and that Iwaizumi _loved_ to explain, was that there was a secret password that only girls knew in order to prevent boys from coming to their dormitory. Boys didn't have one, because girls were more trustworthy than them. 

When it was time to eat, Iwaizumi put his tie and shoes back on and he followed Bokuto and Daichi in the Great Hall where a lot of people were already waiting. Akaashi stopped by their table to say hi to his boyfriend who offered him to walk him back to his common room later, and Daichi sent flying messages to Suga thanks to his wand. Iwaizumi was used to the amount of attention his friends payed to them when they could see each other. He wasn't really jealous, he was happy for them. Sometimes he just hoped to have someone he could flirt with, too.

Just as he said that, he saw Kenma entering in the room with Kuroo, their hands brushing against each other before they went to their respectable tables and it was funny to see that Kenma, the quietest boy Iwaizumi as ever met, could be so open and so natural with Kuroo.

Slytherins weren't bad. People were seeing them as selfish, but Iwaizumi respected them a lot. Kuroo was a natural born leader. He was ambitious, smart and had a sharp-tongue. He was the perfect Slytherin, along with Suga, but he was also caring and didn't consider himself as superior, which earned him to be appreciated by a lot of people.

Hufflepuffs were, as everybody knows, nice. They were loyal, trustworthy and they were known to value everyone and treat them with respect and kindness. Yaku and Nishinoya were probably the best examples for that. Everybody loved them, and they loved everyone, even though they pretended not to.

Ravenclaws were calm, clever and curious. Even if they were often dismissing their social life in order to focus of school and what mattered to them, they were incredibly nice and respectful toward others, even though they wouldn't let them ruin their objectives, which was definitely corresponding to Kenma and Akaashi.

Gryffindors were considered as brave, daring even though they could be sometimes a little bit too reckless and short-tempered. A lot of them were arrogant, and Iwaizumi knew it and disapproved these people, who thought they were superior just because they were in the most famous house of Hogwarts. Iwaizumi knew he belonged here the day he, Bokuto and Daichi all jumped off their brooms at the same time or order to catch the golden snitch. As a result, they had all hurt either their ribs or arms.

Iwaizumi came back on earth when the director started delivering his usual speech, saying that he hoped everyone had settled well and that they'd have a successful and good year. After that, he snapped his middle finger and his thumb together and dinner was served. 

Bokuto immediately rushed on the meat and Iwaizumi didn't even try to stop him. He waited, then served himself and ate slowly as Daichi started to talk about the training schedule. Eventually, the boys next to them talked about the Beauxbatons trip again and caught Iwaizumi's attention.

“Apparently, all the girls are so beautiful, you could confuse them for mermaids!” 

“No way!” Said another one. “I heard that nymphs were singing while students were eating!”

“The last time they visited Hogwarts, a boy said he fainted when he saw them arrived! Can you imagine? An all-girls school!”

“Actually, it's not an all-girls school.” Iwaizumi turned around because he immediately recognized that voice, Bokuto had apparently joined the discussion.

“Oh yeah? And how many are they? Three?”

“Four, to be precise.” Daichi answered, eyes fixed on his plate. “One of them is in third year, the other in the seventh one. Then, there's the one we call the Grand King who is around our age and his nephew, who has just started studying there. Don't ask me how I know all of that. I read a lot when I'm not looking after all of your asses.”

“Who's the Grand King? What kind of show-off can he be so people call him like that?” One of the guys next to them asked and Iwaizumi nodded, because he wanted to ask the same.

Daichi shrugged, a sign that he either didn't know or that he didn't care and Bokuto continued for him. “Rumours say that he's probably the smartest European student of this century, he's good at sports, at school and with people. Businessmen, politicians, journalists and other people are already waiting to offer him a job after he graduates. Some said he should be an actor, a model, an athlete or maybe all of them at the same time. Apparently, he could, but he doesn't care.”

“I don't like people like him.” Iwaizumi stated.

“Me neither.” Agreed all the other boys.

“Well, we'll have to meet him eventually. He's the main prefect and the director's son. So be nice to him, even if he thinks we're peasants.” Daichi ordered, not wanting Hogwarts and Beauxbatons to hate each other because of them.

Everyone nodded and started talking about something else. Iwaizumi hadn't realized he had lost himself in his thoughts until Bokuto stole his meat as if he hadn't had enough already.

He tried to imagine how the Grand King looked like. Probably just like one of France's old king. With long white or blond hair, a haughty attitude and luxurious outfits and jewelry. He disgusted himself with the image he created of him and gave Bokuto his entire plate before smashing his head against the desk with a groan.

It was going to be a long, tiring trip.

— — — 

Iwaizumi thought that the year would pass slowly, that he'd never see the end of it, but between the Quidditch matches, the classes and the tests he had to pass, he didn't really have the time to rest and to actually be bored. 

He spent a lot of time at the library with Kenma, Akaashi, Daichi and other seventh years because everyone was starting to stress over graduation and wanted to study as much as they could. Iwaizumi couldn't afford to miss one subject, it'd be a risk to miss his exams. 

By the time they reached the last week of March, Hufflepuff ranked #1 so far for the House cup and Slytherin was winning Gryffindor for the Quidditch cup by three points. It wasn't a good year for Gryffindor, but they knew they could catch up and win before the end of the year. 

The trip to Beauxbatons didn't really come back in the conversations until this week. People started to get excited and to pack and Iwaizumi finally remembered that he was going, too.

So he spent the last days at school discussing about the trip with his classmates and packing his stuff in a smaller luggage than the one he took on his way to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. Bokuto was so thrilled he wasn't sleeping at night so Daichi and Iwaizumi had to take him to the Gryffindor living room where they could talk so he wouldn't wake up the entire dormitory.

Iwaizumi had done some researches with Kenma and Kuroo during his free time. He learned some things about the Beauxbatons school, which was situated in a castle surrounded by majestic gardens. He didn't learn about the Grand King though. He heard enough things about him the entire year that he was already annoyed by his presence when he didn't even _know_ him. 

On April 3rd, Hogwarts students and teachers made their way to the main entrance where they were supposed to meet. They waited for the director to show up and when he arrived, he casted a spell and a door appeared out of nowhere. When he opened it, he explained that they were going to be right next to the Beauxbatons castle and that they should close their eyes and take a deep breathe before passing through the door, in order to avoid being sick.

It wasn't easy walking with your eyes closed, but everyone managed to do it. The seventh years were the last one to cross the door and the director made it disappear after them. Iwaizumi felt bad for a moment, because of the difference of lightning, smell and landscape, but he wasn't the only one.

When Iwaizumi finally breathed, it smelled like fresh air, grass and flowers and he fell in love with it. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times in order to accommodate to the light and what he saw was breathtaking.

They were surrounded by hills and mountains and some of them still had snow at the top. _Green. Huge. Peaceful._ Those words were the first ones to cross his mind. He knew that France was beautiful, but he didn't except it to be so poetic.

Kenma and some of his friends didn't seem surprised though, because they started walking with the teachers toward the castle and Iwaizumi turned around to follow them and, _oh._

What he had read was right. Gardens and fountains were all around the castle and he knew that there was probably even more of them hidden somewhere. The castle was huge, beautiful and the architecture was precise and delicate and now, he wouldn't even be surprised by how fancy people must be here.

Iwaizumi was the last one to start walking but he didn't mind being left behind. He followed the sound of his classmates' footsteps and of the birds singing to greet them. The gate they walked by was surrounded by flowers and the yard where they stopped was big, big enough to fit all of the students from Beauxbatons, Hogwarts and, ah, Durmstrang too.

He had just stepped in the yard when a voice above him interrupted him.

“Hey Late-chan! Why were you walking so slow?”

Iwaizumi turned around to see a boy crouching on the top of the gate. _How did he even get up there?_  Iwaizumi wanted to ask. Before answering to the boy's question, he took a moment to study him.

The boy above him had chocolate-brown eyes and hair, which was supposed to look messy but styled. His skin was pale but seemed soft and perfect, and Iwaizumi already knew that he was taking care of him like crazy. He was waving at him with his head tilted to the side and a smile which seemed sincere, as if he was truly happy to see the other schools visiting them today. He was wearing a Beauxbatons uniform, a white shirt hidden by a pale blue cape made of fine silk, covering his shoulder and most of his arms, which was connected to a blue ribbon around his neck. He had a black pants which was fitting him perfectly and contrasting with the rest of his outfit. The hat he was supposed to wear was held by his other hand and Iwaizumi spotted another blue ribbon around his wrist. Somehow, he still looked like a French king, but in the elegant way.

 _Pretty._ Was what Iwaizumi thought of him.

“Were you stalking me?” Was what he asked him.

“So what if I was?” The Beauxbatons boy answered with honesty.

“You're a creep.”

“So rude Late-chan.” He pouted.“And here I was, thinking that Gryffindors were supposed to be nice _and_ short-tempered. You seem to be the last one only, how sad.” 

“And I thought Beauxbatons students were supposed to be polite and good-looking. Guess I was wrong.”

Iwaizumi almost apologized because he thought of Daichi's words, telling them to be respectful, and here he was, picking up a fight with the first boy he met.

However, the student's smile above him grew bigger and his eyes lighten with surprised, so he forgot about it.

“ _Intéressant_.” He murmured in French. “Enjoy your trip! I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon enough.”

With that, he snapped his fingers, just like his director does when he wants the meal to appear in the Great Hall, and disappeared. Iwaizumi's eyes went wide with shock because even the Ravenclaw students at Hogwarts didn't know how to do that kind of trick, and yet, he had just done it without leaving anything behind him.

Oh, wait, he _did_. Iwaizumi looked at his feet and he found the ribbon which was around the boy's wrist earlier. Slowly, he crouched and took it before examining it, as if it was something a baby had seen for the first time. 

It was soft. It seemed precious and expensive, too, so the spiky-haired teenager felt like a robber for a second.

“Oi, Iwaizumi! What are you doing? The welcome meeting is about to start!” Bokuto's voice brought him back to earth once again and Iwaizumi startled.

“Coming!” He said before he stood up again.

Before joining the others, he waited for Bokuto to turn around and put the ribbon in his robe's inside pocket. He didn't feel like hiding it to his classmates. It was just a ribbon, after all.

However, he didn't feel like talking to the boy he had just met.

 _His name_. Iwaizumi murmured. _I need to know his name_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> It's my first time writing a Hogwarts AU, and yet it inspired me so much. This work was supposed to be one chapter long at the beginning, but I got too carried away and wrote enough to split it into three parts! They're already written, so I'll post them soon. They're longer than this one too, and Oikawa will finally rise and shine, don't worry about that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> If you have anything to say or if you just want to see me cry over haikyuu characters: my twitter is @akechjgoro and my curious cat's link is https://curiouscat.me/kiIIuazoIdyck


	2. Chapter 2

The speech delivered by Beauxbatons' director was respectful, full of nice words and promises and Iwaizumi thought he was going to fall asleep until Bokuto elbowed him in the ribs with too much strength.

“Careful! What do you want?” He whispered-shouted to his friends who leaned closer to him.

“Look!” Bokuto said, without actually screaming for once. “Those are the Beauxbatons' four boys! One is missing though.”

Iwaizumi followed Bokuto's finger pointing at the boys on the other side of the yard (he should remind him not to point people with his finger, it's impolite). There was the youngest one, with a shaved head and a bored expression on his face, as if he didn't want to be there, which was understandable for a kid. The third year had put his blond hair into a ponytail and was playing with the ribbon around his neck. The last one had light short brown hair -or was it pink?- and was waving to another boy who was, Iwaizumi realized as he followed them with his eyes, a seventh year from Durmstrang, with messy black hair and thick eyebrows.

“Is he the Grand Prince?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Who? Him?” Bokuto pointed at the oldest Beauxbatons boy and Iwaizumi slapped his hand. “Hey!” Bokuto pouted. “No, it's not him.”

Confused, Iwaizumi frowned. Before he could think of anything, the director's speech came back to his mind and he straightened. He didn't want to disappoint any of his classmates, and even if he didn't really care about that, Daichi would kill him if people realized he wasn't paying attention at all.

“Once again, thank you very much for coming here today. Now, It's time for me to stop speaking and to leave the place to my son, the seventh years' prefect, thank you for your patience.”

“It's the Grand King.” Akaashi informed.

Iwaizumi's gaze immediately went from the director to the boy taking place next to her, and everybody did the same. His mouth lightly dropped when he realised who it was.

It was the gate-guy.

“Thank  _you_ director for delivering such a beautiful speech.” He started. “I don't have much to say, so don't worry, you'll be able to rest in your dormitories as soon as I'm finished.”

His hat was on his head this time, covering most of his perfect chocolate brown hair. Iwaizumi thought of his conversation about him with Daichi and the other Gryffindors at the beginning of the year, and damn, they were right.

He had an imposing presence. Every person's attention was focused on him. He was talking as if he knew his speech by heart, with an easy smile and some sentences which were making girls and boys giggling. He used words Iwaizumi didn't even know and explained some rules and advices as if he ruled the castle himself.

He really was amazing. And Iwaizumi didn't even know his name.

“I hope you all enjoy your stay. If you need anything, it'd be my pleasure to help you. Durmstrang can follow Hanamaki, the boy lifting his hand right there.” Iwaizumi recognized the brown-pink haired boy from earlier. “He'll show you the way up to your dormitories. Hogwarts, you can follow Shimizu, the splendid girl on my left, please take good care of her.”

 _So he knows how to be respectful._ Iwaizumi thought as he finished his speech and bowed.

He watched him for a few more seconds, and Iwaizumi was the only one to see how fast the prefect's smile left his face as soon as people couldn't see him anymore.

When he stood up right again, their eyes met and Iwaizumi felt the blood rushing to his ears when he winked at him. He was glad the girls in front of him started fangirling and waving at him because otherwise, he'd had probably embarrassed himself.

The crowd movement allowed him to turn away as he followed Shimizu with his classmates up until their dormitories. The houses were still separated, but for the first time, they were on the same floor, and they all had a common living room which immediately attracted the friends and couples' interest.

Dinner was supposed to be served at seven, so Iwaizumi still had a few free hours to spend before going to the Beauxbatons' Great Hall. Once he arrived in his dormitory, he decided to unpack first, while everybody started going out and running around to talk about how exciting the trip was.

His bed was between Bokuto's and a window. The view from there allowed him to see one of the school' fountains which looked so beautiful.

Fifteen minutes later, he had unpacked and left the room. Right after closing the door, he found himself in front of Kenma and Kuroo talking together.

“Do they have ghost?” He asked after saluting them.

“Of course we have ghost!” An unknown voice responded to them from behind Iwaizumi.

The free of them jumped and Kenma even hid behind Kuroo like a scared kitten.

“Who the fuck are you?” Iwaizumi didn't mean to come up as rude, but his heart was still beating too fast for him to care about that.

“Victor Hugo, famous french writer.” Explained the ghost with a white beard. “If you want to share your opinions with me, I'd gladly listen to them.”

“How about not scaring people like that?” Kuroo ironically asked, and Iwaizumi snorted.

While the ghost was preoccupied with Kuroo, Kenma came closer to Iwaizumi and told him that most of the ghosts here were famous writers or artists that inspired a lot of people and fought for their rights. Iwaizumi didn't wait for Hugo to pay him attention again, and decided to walk away.

On his way, he spotted a couple of students he knew talking with both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Despite how different they could be, they were pretty much all getting along, probably excited to see how each other lived.

Iwaizumi stepped into one of Beauxbatons' gardens which was quiet, and Iwaizumi finally breathed again. He wasn't really into noisy and crowed places, so when he could find a peaceful place as beautiful as this one, he was making sure to enjoy it as much as he could.

He never really cared about making friends and talking a lot. He had friends, he was talking enough and when he needed to, and that's all he liked. 

His eyes caught a lot of varieties of flowers he didn't know about, but they all smelled really good. Pink, blue, red, yellow, purple. All those colors made the landscape look like a beautiful painting and Iwaizumi fell in love with it. He saw some cats playing with each other under a tree and wondered for a second if his mother was taking good care of his dog, back at his house. Dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts so he wondered if Beauxbatons students could bring them to their school.

Just as he was about to walk into a smaller garden hidden by a few tree, he spotted the gate-guy aka the prefect or the Grand King, sitting on a bench in front of a fountain, talking with somebody else. Iwaizumi looked for this _somebody_ _else_ , but saw nothing, until his eyes fell on the ghost lying on the grass, a small notebook in his hand and a pen in the other. He looked young, and somehow similar to the Grand King.

“ — _Un petit baiser, comme une folle araignée, te courra par le cou._ ” The ghost said in French.

“ _Merveilleux_.” The other boy responded as he looked truly amazed by the other's words. Iwaizumi guessed he had just complimented the ghost's words. “Shall we meet again soon? Looks like someone's waiting for me.” He added and Iwaizumi felt his ears reddened again, he had no idea he had spotted him.

The ghost nodded, closed his notebook and disappeared. The other boy didn't bother turning around to completely face Iwaizumi.

“Rimbaud.” He said. “One of the most famous french poets. Probably my favorite. He had a very tragic life, though.”

“What was he reading?” Iwaizumi asked, not moving at all.

“A part of his poem.  _A small kiss, like an excited spider, will run across your neck._ ” He traduced. “Or something like that. It's really sensual, yet so delicate.”

Iwaizumi nodded, unable to answer. He wasn't really a fan of poetry, but he liked learning about it. He didn't know what was or wasn't poetic, even a two lines long poem would impress him. Iwaizumi was good at sports, but was horrible with words.

“Have a seat.” The chocolate haired boy offered, finally facing him.

Iwaizumi's legs finally worked again and he crossed the short distance between them before sitting next to him. Closer, he looked even prettier, and Iwaizumi could see some freckles on his nose, how long his eyelashes were and how soft his lips looked.

“Did you know that this one, and the other fountains, have some healing properties?” He asked and Iwaizumi shook his head, because he didn't know, and his Ravenclaw friends probably didn't either. “Let me show you.”

The Grand King took Iwaizumi's hand in his own, eyes fixed on the injury on his knuckle caused by the last Quidditch game, but even Iwaizumi had forgotten about that. Yet, the other boy had seen it right away. While the Hogwarts student's hand was warm, the boy's one was cold and Iwaizumi shivered when they met. The gate-guy apparently saw it, because a small smirk appeared on his face.

With his free hand, he gathered a small amount of water in his palm, brought the hand he was holding closer to the other one and slowly let the water fall on Iwaizumi's injury.

The Gryffindor boy didn't blink, not even once, as he watched his injury disappear from his skin in a few seconds, eyes wide open. Once it was completely gone, he looked for any scar or proof that it had been just a trick, but there was nothing, the fountains really had healing powers.

“So you really didn't know.” The boy laughed and Iwaizumi shook his head a couple of times. “You should try to be curious about other schools, instead of focusing on Hogwarts only.”

If he wasn't so amazed by what had just happened, as a fellow Gryffindor, he'd have been offended by the Beauxbatons' words.

“Better late than never.” Iwaizumi responded. “Do you have some other secrets like that?”

“Maybe.”

They looked at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Iwaizumi's eyes were shining with curiousness, while the other's were playful, as if he was glad to see someone with such an interest in their school.

“Maybe.” He repeated. “And  _maybe_  I know all of them. Oh and I could show them to you,  _maybe_. But we could  _maybe_  get hurt. Or expelled. Or both. They're amazing, but  _maybe_  a little bit dangerous.”

“Show them to me. All of them.” Iwaizumi immediately said, not even thinking about what he had just asked.

“Are you asking me to spend two weeks with you, and you only?” The Hogwarts student raised an eyebrow. “Do you know that some people would kill to be at your place right now?”

“Don't be so full of yourself. I can grab a book and learn about them myself.”

The other teenager laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “It's fine, it's fine! Late-chan doesn't want to admit he wants to spend time with my wonderful presence, I get it.” A pleased smirk took place on his face as he considered Iwaizumi's demand. “Ok, sure. We'll be starting this evening then! Meet me after dinner, I'll be waiting in the common living-room. See you, Iwaizumi.”

The boy next to him stood up, arranged his outfit and his hair before smiling at Iwaizumi the same way he did when they met on the gate. Just as Iwaizumi was about to talk, to ask him how he knew his name, the first year Beauxbatons kid appeared in the garden and sighed when he spotted the Grand King.

“Auntie sent me off to look for you, she wants to talk to you. Sometimes I really wonder who's the nephew and who's the uncle.”

“Takeru! You're so mean, you should respect your elders!”

The two of them didn't even look at Iwaizumi as they both started to walk towards the gate Takeru had just walked by. And it was at this moment that Iwaizumi decided to speak again.

“Your name!” He suddenly said. “What's your name?”

The brown haired boy stopped in his tracks and looked at him, a shocked expression on his face, as if Iwaizumi was supposed to know who he was already. It was quickly replaced by the same smile as before, a small laugh coming from his mouth.

“Tooru. Oikawa Tooru.”

On his way back to the castle, Iwaizumi whispered his name a few times, and decided that it sounded nice, rolling off his tongue.

— — —

Iwaizumi wasn't a spontaneous man. He thought about his actions, took time to make them, but it wasn't common for him to ask a random guy to show him the secrets of his school. So during dinner, he felt a little bit off, and started to regret everything.

It's not that he didn't want to, but as Oikawa said, it could bring them into troubles and he didn't want any of them to get hurt or lectured.

This is what he was going to do: he'd go and meet Oikawa, tell him that it was a bad idea and that they shouldn't do that, then go back to his room and sleep.

A part of him felt disappointed in himself for thinking that. Iwaizumi played with the untouched potatoes in his plate, as everybody was talking together since once again, they allowed Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to eat all together.

His friends had abandoned him to eat with their respective boyfriend. Not that he minded, he was eating with them all year, so for once in a while, they could leave him alone. Iwaizumi liked the loneliness, sometimes.

Oikawa's table was the fullest and the loudest. A lot of people, girls and boys from all schools, were talking to him and the Beauxbatons prefect had a bright smile on his face and responded to all of them with the same kindness.

Iwaizumi realized his smile wasn't the genuine one he saw last time. He looked a bit stiff, as if he didn't like being surrounded by so many people. And yet, he was so good with them.

He could never do something like that. He already had a stern expression on his face even if he didn't want to, so if he had to force himself to deal with so many people in a day, he'd snap and kill either someone or himself.

When the first person started leaving the Beauxbatons Great Hall, he made his way outside too. He stopped by the bathroom, then went back to his room to grab a sweater because it was kind of cold this night, and headed to the living-room where Oikawa was waiting for him.

As expected, he found him laying against a bookshelf as he observed the students around him. He looked a bit annoyed, but made sure to smile and nod every time he was making eye contact with someone. When his eyes met Iwaizumi's, his eyes seemed to shine more than before as he stepped closer to him.

Iwaizumi didn't want to be so full of himself, but he liked the way Oikawa seemed happy to hang out with him. The fact that the boy could look so bright and dark depending on who was next to him was kind of mysterious, but also interesting. He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to know what was going on inside his head.

He forgot everything he thought about earlier as he saw the Beauxbatons boy in front of him. As he was standing there, he couldn't say anything to him. Not because he was a coward, or because he was feeling guilty.

But because he didn't want to.

“Iwa-chan, you made it!”

“What did you just call me?” Iwaizumi asked as a few people started looking at them.

“Come on, we're going to be late! You definitely don't want to go to the library when it's closed, do you?” The Gryffindor boy looked at him with a confused expression. “Silly Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi felt two hands on his shoulder which turned him around and made him walk away from the rest of the students and definitely not where the library should be.

He also realized that Oikawa was taller than him, which pissed him off.

“I can walk by myself.” He grumbled as he pushed Oikawa's hands away from him. “Shimizu-san told us the library was on the West wing, we're going to the Right one.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Do I look stupid? Wait no, don't answer to that question.” He added when he saw Iwaizumi opening his mouth to answer. “I'm not taking you to the library, Iwa-chan.”

“So where?” He asked.

“You're in the Quidditch team, right?” Iwaizumi nodded. “I've always loved Quidditch, so let's play!”

“But I didn't see any pitch here.” The spiky-haired boy felt like a fool asking that, judging by the look on Oikawa's face.

“Then we'll just have to make one!”

Oikawa started walking faster, his silk cape floating around him. He took out of his pockets a keyrings, which didn't surprise Iwaizumi because Hogwarts' prefects had one too. When he made sure nobody was following or watching them, he opened a small storeroom, told Hajime to wait for him and stepped back outside a few minutes later with two broomsticks in his hands, after making an incredible amount of noise.

“I'm not supposed to use them outside of class, so I hide them here when I want to go out at night. Here is yours.”

Iwaizumi grabbed the broom he handled him and weighted it with his hand. It wasn't a broom you'd use for Quidditch usually, but it'd work for today.

“And the pitch?” He found himself asking, impatient.

The Beauxbatons boy didn't answer to him. Instead, he led him outside with his own broom in his hand.

They walked until they were out of sight and Iwaizumi could see the sun setting down, slowly disappearing behind the mountains. With the orange light on Oikawa's face, his hair looked ginger, and his skin softer.

In only five seconds, Oikawa was on his broom, already standing above Iwaizumi with a shitty grin on his face.

“Aren't you tired of being late, Iwa-chan?”

“You better fly fast before I fucking kill you, Trashykawa.”

He heard Oikawa laugh as he sat on his own broom before joining him in the air. They raced each other for ten good minutes, slaloming between the trees and trying to dodge the branches Oikawa was throwing at him when he'd passed by a tree and caught one of the branches in his hand.

Finally, Oikawa suddenly stopped and Iwaizumi almost bumped into him. He looked to see that from there, the castle looked ridiculously small.

“Three goal hoops, right?” He asked and the Gryffindor nodded.

Oikawa took out his wand from his pocket and mumbled something as he looked at the trees on each side of the field. The trees branches started to curl on themselves to form three hoops, the same size as the Quidditch ones. It left Iwaizumi speechless, as he watched the teenager cast other spells.

The next one brought them light. It could be something similar to  _Lumos_ , except that the shiny light wasn't at the top of the wand, but instead, it was floating about Oikawa's left hand, as if it was a small fire or a star. He made many of them and put them across the field to help them see the goals in the dark.

“Since we're only two, I'll only make a quaffle. The winner is the one who finishes the game with the highest score.”

Oikawa created a quaffle made of mud, then casted another spell to clean it until it left no more marks on his hands and made it look like a perfect, round ball, before throwing it at Iwaizumi who was surprised by how realistic it was.

“We have to go back to the castle by ten.” Iwaizumi informed.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. I'm the director's son, remember? Give me your robe.”

Iwaizumi did as he was told so. Oikawa hanged their robe and cape on a tree next to him, leaving Iwaizumi in the sweater he grabbed earlier and Oikawa in his white shirt.

“Aren't you cold?”

“I won't be after I kick you ass.”

Before he could respond to that, Oikawa flew until he was in the middle of the field where Iwaizumi followed him. Another spell was cast to the quaffle to make it float above them, and Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi.

“Ready?” The Gryffindor nodded. “We start in three... two... one... GO!”

The two of them rushed on the quaffle, but before Iwaizumi could do anything, Oikawa had already grabbed it. He thought he could block his way and take it, but the chocolate-haired boy smirked at his rival and started flying faster than Iwaizumi had ever seen before toward the hoops, and scored.

Iwaizumi's ego was hurt, and his grip tightened on his broom.

“Iwa-chan, did you fall asleep? We can stop if you want, any victory pleases me!”

“No way in hell.” He replied as he casted  _Accio_ on the quaffle which came back in his hand. “Again.”

Oikawa smiled, rivalry and determination in his eyes, and flew back to the middle of the field.

He didn't know how long they played, raced and fought each other. But after another goal, they were both breathless, a satisfied grin on their lips, sweating and panting. They agreed to stop with a nod of the head, and went back to the ground where they caught their breath again. It was completely dark outside and the castle's lights were almost all turned off, but he couldn't mind less because Oikawa started to laugh.

It was small, and short. The Beauxbatons student had a hand covering his mouth but Iwaizumi could see the corners of his mouth twitching as his eyes were closed and the sound he was making sounded like the most beautiful melody to Iwaizumi's ears.

“It's been a while since I last enjoyed myself that much.” He confessed. “And that I scored that much. What are the scores already? 294 for me, 277 for you?”

“295.” Iwaizumi corrected. “And I owe you a shirt.”

Looking down at his chest, Oikawa spotted some dirty spots and his sleeves were torn because Iwaizumi and him didn't stop pushing each other or throwing mud to the other when they wanted to distract the rival. They both smiled. Iwaizumi stood up and offered his hand to Oikawa, who took it and went back to his feet too, his hand squeezing Iwaizumi's.

“Let's head back.”

Iwaizumi, on his broom, grabbed their clothes back and waited for Oikawa as he was undoing the spells he had casted on the trees, the quaffle, and soon, the lights disappeared too. He was about to put his robe back on when he saw that the other boy was shaking, despite having actually kicked his ass.

“Put it on.” Iwaizumi said as he gave him his Gryffindor robe. “You'll catch a cold, and it's quite suspicious for someone who was supposed to spend his entire evening and night inside, you know.

“What about you?”

“I'm fine.” It wasn't a lie, he felt warm enough to lend him his robe.

“Thank you.” Oikawa said, softly, as he put the robe on, and despite their height difference, it still looked too big on him. “For the robe, and for tonight.”

“I should be the one thanking you. Come on, we're really going to get caught otherwise.”

Their way back was slower this time. They both talked about the game they just played, Oikawa made fun of the moment where Iwaizumi almost fell from his broom when he tried to take the quaffle back from Oikawa, and Iwaizumi reminded him that he stayed stuck, hanging with his arms around the highest hoop when he tried to score too close to it.

The castle was quiet as they put the broomsticks back were they found them, trying to be less noisy this time. Iwaizumi walked Oikawa back to his dormitory as they tried to avoid all the ghosts, paintings and supervisors they spotted.

“How are you so good at Quidditch when you don't even have a team anyway?” Iwaizumi asked.

“My dad taught me when I was younger.” He explained. “Now he's always busy with his job, but he had enough time to teach me a few tricks and basics rules. I'm practicing by myself sometimes, so it was nice to have someone to play with tonight.”

Iwaizumi looked at him for a moment, and then said: “You should join a team after you graduate. We could be on the same team, it could be nice. We'd definitely kick their asses, I'm sure we could work perfectly together.”

Oikawa had a sad smile on his lips. “My parents said I'll work at the French Ministry of Magic.”

The Hogwarts student had heard a lot of similar things before. One of his friends had strict parents who had already planned his future for him. Iwaizumi didn't know what it was like, because his mother had always told him to do what he wanted, and his father didn't really mind as long as he had a job in the future. 

However, he knew how horrible it was for the child to have so much pressure on his back. Considering that Oikawa's mother was the school's director, and that his father seemed as busy as ever, he probably worked harder than anyone else to make sure his parents would be proud of him.

He didn't like that at all.

“But what do  _you_ say?”

The brunette stopped walking and stilled for a second, his eyes fixing the floor behind them as he brought Iwaizumi's robe closer to him. His eyes seemed to water for a second, and his expression to darken, but as he shocked his head, he went back to normal. It was too late though, Iwaizumi had seen it already. 

But despite this, the light was back in his eyes and a very small but hopeful smile appeared on his lips. 

“Wait me for?” Oikawa whispered. “Wait for me to choose the team you want to join. I definitely don't want to play for a French team, we suck. Let's join one of the greatest teams. Together.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I'll be waiting.”

It sounded like a promise, because it was. He wouldn't have promised that to any guy, but Oikawa felt different. He felt new, comforting, as if he could answer any of Iwaizumi's questions.

When they reached Oikawa's door, they waved at each other, and Oikawa left, Iwaizumi's robe still on him.

Iwaizumi followed the shortcut Oikawa had told him about and thankfully didn't meet anybody on his way back. Without Oikawa by his side, he'd really get into trouble.

The dormitories were all dead quiet as he stepped inside Gryffindor's. The clock the door informed him that it was one in the morning and Iwaizumi finally felt his muscles starting to get sore and realized how exhausted he was after his night out with Oikawa.

He tried to be as quiet as possible when he took off his clothes, put his pyjamas on and slid under his blankets. He was about to fall asleep until he heard Daichi's voice, filled with worry and anger.

“Where were you off to?” He whispered-shouted.

“Playing Quidditch.” Iwaizumi simply answered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, without hearing Daichi lecturing him.

Usually, he could be considered as someone who wasn't fond of discovering something new or trying something he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't a question or being brave or not, it was just a question of daring to take the risk to put your trust into someone, or something.

Staying with Oikawa this trip meant to trust him even if he didn't really know him.

And Iwaizumi wasn't afraid of taking this risk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys spent a good Christmas if you celebrated it, and that you'll all have an amazing New Year's day. Don't drink too much, stay safe and enjoy everything.
> 
> Oikawa and Iwaizumi will be back in 2019 for the very last part. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi and Oikawa met a couple of times after that. The following evening after their Quiddich game, Oikawa led him through the castle for a visit and was telling him things he knew about his school or rumors he had heard as they walked. 

It happened thrice for them to just sit in the garden and talk together about their life and hobbies until it was time to go back to their dormitories, and these nights, they respected the curfew. They usually had these kind of nights after having an exhausting day, but Iwaizumi enjoyed them. He felt good, just laying somewhere, listening to Oikawa's voice as he complained about his mother's strict rules, and he liked listening to him talking about his dreams even more because he could hear how his voice seemed to be more high-pitched because of how excited he was. 

Iwaizumi arrived on Monday. He had already been there for a while, and honestly, it felt just like home. He didn't really mind not being with his friends. They seemed to have realized he was _busy,_ or at least Kenma did, because he was too smart for Iwaizumi's own good.

On Saturday, he met Oikawa in the living-room a few minutes before the curfew and followed him, knowing that they would break the rules again tonight.

He had finally started to remember the school's corridors and rooms. However, Oikawa was leading him in a room hidden by a painting which such a long password Iwaizumi didn't even understand anything and got a headache from it. He expected to see a sort of library, or the kitchen, but what he found surprised him even more.

A lot of ghosts, probably all of them, were sitting at a table, talking all together. When Oikawa entered, they all stopped their conversations to greet the Beauxbatons prefect who introduced them to Iwaizumi. He took two chairs and they sat next to the ghost Iwaizumi had met when he had seen Oikawa talking to him in the garden. Rimbaud, was it?

“I like to come here. They're all famous writers or poets, and they often read their texts or share ideas. It's really relaxing, even if you're not interested in literature, which is, in my opinion, such a waste.” He looked at Iwaizumi who was frowning at his words and laughed. “Sorry Hajime, no offense.”

 _Hajime._ They had only met a few days ago and yet, his name sounded so good when Oikawa was saying it. It was often  _Iwa-chan_ when they were with other people, or when Oikawa was in a bratty mood, but sometimes, he was using his first name and Iwaizumi would be lying if he was saying that he didn't like it.

So they sat in silence as the ghosts started to talk again. And Oikawa was right. Iwaizumi wasn't really interested in literature. He liked to read, but he never really thought about it or took the time to go through the whole Hogwarts' library. If he felt like reading a book, he would, but if he didn't want to, then he wouldn't touch one for months. 

However, as he sat next to Oikawa, he felt suddenly really interested in everything. He listened to Rimbaud as another poet, Verlaine, was sitting close to him and stroking his hair. Iwaizumi learned later that he was Rimbaud's boyfriend, and that a lot of them didn't actually care about sexuality as long as they experienced love. 

The Gryffindor thought that it was cute until Oikawa told him that Verlaine had shot Rimbaud two times back when they were alive. After that, he couldn't really face them anymore. 

The first ghost he had met, Hugo, was actually not only loud, but also talented. He wrote plays, poems, novels and many other literature genres and used to be engaged in a lot of debates when he was still alive, fighting against misery or child labour.

What he liked the most though, was Oikawa's investment. The ghosts all talked to him and asked him for advices and he answered to them with honesty, kindness and passion. He tried to work on a poem with someone, read pages and pages of works, gave his opinion on them and when people were telling him that he was talented, he waved it off with his hand.

So Iwaizumi told him.

“You're amazing.” He said without thinking, and immediately regretted when he saw the ghosts and Oikawa's wide-opened eyes.

“Uh? Iwa-chan are you sick? Being nice all of the sudden?”

He felt his ears growing hotter and ignored Oikawa's own blush on his cheeks and went back to the usual grumpy himself again. “Yeah. Right. Sick of you.”

 _Lame._ He thought as he focused on the ghosts' stories again. Oikawa glanced at him a few times but didn't push any further, though he probably knew Iwaizumi had lied.

When Iwaizumi was back to his dormitory, it was past midnight and yet Daichi and Bokuto were still awake. They were used to it by now, but they still asked Iwaizumi too many questions he was too lazy to answer.

For once, it was Iwaizumi who had a question.

“Is it possible to be attracted to someone you've met a few days ago?” He asked that night.

Daichi and Bokuto jumped out of their respective beds and looked at each other, then at Iwaizumi, and grinned.

“Oya oya oya?” Started Bokuto. “Did someone finally catch Iwaizumi's interest?”

“Him, The mysterious boy who said he wasn't into love?” Daichi continued. “Who's the lucky winner?”

“Nobody. You guys suck.” Iwaizmi put his pyjamas on and disappeared under his blanket when Daichi spoke again.

“It happens sometimes. I knew I was falling for Suga the day I met him. Just don't be scared.”

“Or don't scare them.” Bokuto said and Iwaizumi threw a pillow at him.

He was right though. Iwaizumi pushed all these questions about Oikawa and let them unanswered, as he fell asleep. 

He didn't sleep really well that night.

— — —

The trip was fourteen days long. Iwaizumi spent thirteen days with Oikawa. He had learn more things with him than with a teacher. And if he was being honest, being with him was making everything easier. Since Oikawa was loved and respected by everyone, he could do almost everything he wanted, and Iwaizumi, even though he was the reason so many people were jealous during this trip, enjoyed being treated the same was as Oikawa by the teachers and adults.

He had also seen so many sides of Oikawa and learned to appreciate all of them, even his shitty attitude.

He didn't think about his conversation with Daichi and Bokuto again. He didn't want to stop enjoying everything just because he wanted to know if he liked Oikawa or not. It wasn't some kind of fiction, it was his life, and he wanted to live it at its fullest 

So when Oikawa asked him to be his date for the ball on the fourteenth day, he ignored how fast his heart was beating and agreed.

Iwaizumi waited for him down the stairs as the students started to go to the main hall where the ball was taking place. The ghosts had dressed up too, and a lot of them saluted Iwaizumi on their way. Him and Oikawa had to meet at 6:30pm, and Oikawa was running late by fifteen minutes.

It kind of worried Iwaizumi more than it annoyed him. The Beauxbatons student was never late, so something, or someone, must have kept him busy when he obviously wanted to leave. He was always the first one to show up when he and Iwaizumi were meeting the last two weeks 

Finally, Oikawa appereared, and Iwaizumi's annoyance disappeared when his eyes focused on his date.

For everyone, it'd be just a basic suit. But on Oikawa, it looked good. Really good. His hair was perfectly styled, as always, but Iwaizumi could see that it was fresh clean and that Oikawa must have showered not too long ago. He was used to Oikawa wearing white and blue clothes, so Iwaizumi thought he'd still be wearing the Beauxbatons themed clothes tonight too, but he wasn't.

He was wearing an all-black outfit from head to toes. His suit was black, his shoes were black, his tie was black, and it looked way too good on him.

Iwaizumi was almost in all-black suit too, except for the tie which had the Gryffindor colors. As Oikawa walked closer to him, some students' gazes fell on him and stared at him with as much surprise as Iwaizumi. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan. Sorry to keep you waiting, my mom was making a fuss out of my outfit.”

“Why?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Does it look like a Beauxbatons student is supposed to be wearing dark themed outfits?” The Hogwarts student shook his head. “See? So imagine a prefect, and the director's son, wearing something like that. I thought she was going to kill me. You look good by the way.”

“ _Too_. I mean. You look good, _too_. Black suits you, your mother must be blind.”

Oikawa laughed and put his arm under Iwaizumi's. “I guess she is.”

The ball was nothing like Iwaizumi had ever known. Even though they were in April, ice statues were all around the room to match the Beauxbatons colors theme. When he looked at other Beauxbatons students, he realized that Oikawa really had crossed the line with an all-black outfit. But he loved it.

Nobody opened the ball. People were already dancing, which would have been unacceptable at Hogwarts. Iwaizumi spotted a buffet, enough tables and chairs for everyone to sit, some teachers talking together and others making sure everyone was safe. Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi to where the drinks were and took two for them. They talked for a bit as Oikawa pretended to be amazed by people's outfits when they complimented Oikawa's, even though he knew they didn't mean it.

Iwaizumi learned quickly that people frequented Oikawa for pure personal interest. One day, he had heard a guy congratulating Oikawa for his last A grade, and when Iwaizumi had seen the same guy two hours later, he was spreading rumors on him, calling him a cheater and a liar.

If he wasn't a guest, Iwaizumi would have beaten him up until he apologised.

Oikawa knew all of that too and yet, he still managed to have that too-perfect smile on his face and looked like he was willing to talk to anyone and enjoyed it, even though he didn't. Sometimes, Iwaizumi thought how hard it must be for Oikawa, to be a perfect student, a perfect son, a perfect friend. One night, he had told him that nobody was perfect and that he didn't have to pretend to with him, and the Beauxbatons boy had almost cried, but he pretended to be allergic to something in the air to avoid being teased by Iwaizumi for how sensitive he was.

Iwaizumi saw his genuine smile a lot when they were together. When they were surrounded by people, it was long gone.

“Stop that.” He said as Oikawa finished talking with a sixth year. “If you don't want to talk, then don't. If you don't want to smile, laugh, dance, wear whatever your mom wants you to, then don't. You look stupid.”

“Iwa-chan is too good for me.” He murmured and Iwaizumi glanced at him, seeing the sad smile on his lips. “However, I do want to dance. Come with me?”

It wasn't really a question, and Iwaizumi didn't have a choice. Oikawa took his drink from him and put it on the buffet table before dragging Iwaizumi to the dance floor.

“I don't know how to dance.” He confessed. 

“Me neither.” Oikawa responded. “But I don't care. People thing too highly of me. They'll think you're the one ruining everything.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Oikawa smirked. “You're a piece of shit.”

One of his hand was on Oikawa's waist, the other was holding Oikawa's. The brunette had his free hand on Iwaizumi's bicep and they started dancing. As they expected, they stepped on each other feet, but they soon found a rhythm allowing them to swing from left to right without cause much damage. 

The music was mostly slow, even if some songs were faster and Iwaizumi loved to make Oikawa almost trip on his feet when he was moving in rhythm. The caught each other a few times in order to avoid them falling on the floor or bumping on other couples dancing around them, and they probably laughed too much when people were supposed to be quiet and relaxed.

Oikawa's smile was bright and genuine tonight. He looked like he was really enjoying himself and Iwaizumi was, too. He hated dancing, hated knowing that people were paying attention to him, but with the way Oikawa's fingers were twitching against his, he couldn't care less. 

The Beauxbatons' suit felt nice under his fingers. They danced for what seemed hours and then, Iwaizumi realized Oikawa had slowly stepped closer to him and had his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, fingers playing with his hair. 

“Your mom is watching us.” Iwaizumi murmured as he spotted the Beauxbatons director on their right. “Am I going to make it safe to my dorm tonight?” 

“I'm not sure.” Oikawa snorted. “Let her watch. Maybe she'll finally understand that I'm not into to girls, or into being a good role-model.”

“You've never been one.” The Gryffindor said. “You're skipping meals, you're either off studying for hours or playing Quidditch until it's pitch dark, you don't even know how to tie your shoes sometimes.”

Oikawa smirked. Iwaizumi had learned that Oikawa didn't mind being made fun of, as long as people didn't cross the line. Iwaizumi knew when to stop, but he also knew that the brunette wouldn't take it bad, especially that he knew he didn't mean any of them. 

“I wonder what people see in me.” Oikawa whispered as he looked right into Iwaizumi's eyes. 

The Hogwarts student didn't answer, but his hands squeezed the brunette's waist and Oikawa's genuine smile was back on his face when he felt it. They didn't have to talk to know what they were both thinking. 

_Everything. I see everything in you._

They stopped dancing when Oikawa's stomach started to make noises and went to eat. They spend the rest of the evening joking around and talking about the other students or teachers and by the end of the ball, Oikawa had his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder and was nodding off. 

“Hey.” He shook the brunette's shoulder lightly. “People are leaving.” 

Oikawa straightened, stretched and yawned for a bit before looking at his partner, then around him. He looked like a lost puppy, which was kind of cute. When Oikawa realized that the ice statues had disappeared, that the music had stopped and that they were almost the only ones left, he stood up, took Iwaizumi's hand and suddenly started running down the hall. 

“Oi! What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa apologized when he was pushing students with his shoulder as he ran faster.

He didn't bother responding to them, and Iwaizumi didn't bother asking again. He raised a hand at Daichi and Kuroo, who were with Suga and Kenma and he could hear them whistling at his back as he disappeared in the yard.

It was dark, and if Iwaizumi heard right when they were talking with Akaashi earlier, the ball was supposed to end at eleven thirty, and the sun had set a few hours ago.

They didn't stop running until they reached a high tower. They were both breathless but Oikawa didn't even let him say anything. Iwaizumi watched him as lifted a brick and took the key hidden under it out of nowhere.

“If it's hidden, why are you taking it?”

“I hid it there, obviously.” Oikawa said as if Iwaizumi's question was dumb. “Come on.”

They stepped inside the tower and when Iwaizumi saw the amount of stairs, he wished for a second that they would fly or take an elevator but he stopped hoping for his dreams to come true when he saw Oikawa going to them. He sighed and thought that he was really not going to make it out alive.

At first, he started to count the stairs, to know how many of steps they climbed, but as he reached 58, he gave up and stared at Oikawa's back.

He watched him as he took off his jacket and threw it on his arm, and Iwaizumi did the same except that he threw it on his shoulder, praying for it not to fall down the stairs, because he was _not_ going to look for it. 

When they finally reached the top of the tower, Oikawa opened a chest, took out a few blankets, binoculars and went outside without looking at Iwaizumi. He knew he was following him, anyway.

Oikawa motioned Iwaizumi to sit on one of the pillow on the tower's balcony ground and Iwaizumi did as he was told, thanking Oikawa with a silent nod when he gave him a blanket and waited for him to explain whatever was happening right now as he sat next to him.

“I've always loved stars.” He started. 

Oikawa eyes were staring at the sky above them, and when Iwaizumi followed his gaze, his mouth opened lightly. 

He had seen stars. Who hadn't? But he had never seen so  _many_  of them. Maybe it was because France's air was purer than his hometown's, maybe it was because the mountains allowed them to be above the pollution and closer to the sky, maybe it was because Oikawa's presence made them look brighter and bigger, he didn't know.

What he knew was that it was _breathtaking_.

“They remind me that there's so many things we haven't discovered yet.” Oikawa whispered, and if Iwaizumi wasn't paying attention to him, he wouldn't hear anything. “That we're si small, ignorant, and that we have so much to learn. We can't waste our time following pointless orders and rules.” 

Oikawa didn't sound sad, or nostalgic. He sounded as if he was thinking about something important, as if he was going to take a big step in his life. Iwaizumi's eyes stopped looking at the sky to look at Oikawa's profile, which was as beautiful as the scenery above them.

“You're alive, Hajime.” He continued. “You're grumpy, you're rude, you have the sternest gaze I've ever seen in my life, but you're alive.”

“Well of course, my heart and lungs are perfectly working, dumbass.”

Oikawa laughed, his eyes closing for a moment. “I'm in no position to say that, but I'm sure you have your dark moments too. And yet, you seem so strong. As if you were going to surpass any crisis, to fight with all your strength until you get what you want. And you will, because you're alive Hajime, because you have faith in what you believe is worth fighting for.”

Iwaizumi frowned. Oikawa's voice seemed smaller when he continued, but maybe it was the sound of his heartbeat in his ears covering his voice.

“I didn't really consider myself as neither alive or dead, to be honest. I didn't really care about what was worth fighting for. I never thought about myself, my goals, my future. It was all planned before I was even born.”

“Oika-” 

“But maybe now I know what I want to believe in.”

The brunette looked at him, tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. Iwaizumi didn't want to look surprised, but he couldn't help. He had seen Oikawa mad, sad, tired, flirty, happy, noisy and annoying side, but he had never seen this one.

He didn't look hurt, or in pain.

Oikawa looked hopeful. He looked glad to be here tonight. He looked beautiful.

“Wait for me after graduation, will you?”

“I promise.” Iwaizumi immediately answered.

The Gryffindor sat closer to him and looked at Oikawa's teary eyes. “I promise, Tooru.” He repeated, voice down, liked he had just shared a secret with him.

Iwaizumi counted the stars he could spot in the prefect's eyes, and felt something soft on his lips. Because he had focused on his eyes too much, he hadn't even realized Oikawa had kissed him.

When he did, five minutes later because his brain short-circuited, Iwaizumi put his hands on Oikawa's cheeks and let their lips meet again.

The kiss made them feel as if they were flying. It was like having a thousand of stars shining in their stomach and chest. They felt warm, free and _safe_. 

Oikawa's lips, skin, hair, they all felt soft under his fingers and mouth. He let himself being drowned into him, he didn't devoured him, but he was _discovering_ him, just like Oikawa was discovering Iwaizumi has he felt the other's hands on his chest.

They finally looked at each other when they were out of breathe and smiling too much to keep kissing each other anymore. Oikawa put his forehead against Iwaizumi's and laughed, his entire body shaking against him.

“Thank you.” He said, the same way he did after their Quidditch game on the first day.

“You weren't only me thanking me for the game, that day.” Iwaizumi answered, and Oikawa understood what he meant, considering that he nodded. “You were thanking me for being here.”

“I was. I still am, actually.”

“You're an idiot.”

Iwaizumi kissed him again, and again, and again, until their lips hurt and that they couldn't breathe anymore.

They spend the rest of the night cuddling under the blankets Oikawa had brought, neither of them wanting to go back to their dormitories for their last night.

Iwaizumi listened to Oikawa talking about constellations, planets and stars as the Gryffindor was drawing forms against the Beauxbaton's back and his shirt wasn't big enough to hide his chills when Iwaizumi was tracing his spine back and forth.

Oikawa had casted a spell around them and it felt suddenly warmer. He didn't know what he'd just done, but it seemed that Oikawa had created a bubble around them, and Iwaizumi liked the fact that he was sharing it with him.

By the time they were both asleep, it was three in the morning and Iwaizumi's hand was still holding Oikawa's.

— — —

Packing was one thing. Leaving Oikawa was another. He didn't think he'd get attached to him so fast, it was surprising him a lot, and it was the same for his friends who were looking at him with worry in their eyes as they packed their own luggages.

The director's speech sounded like gunshots to Iwaizumi. It was long, she kept using the past tense to talk about all the moments they'd shared together, thanked them for coming, and wished them to have a nice trip on their way back. 

He hadn't seen Oikawa after walking him back to his dorm when they had woken up at six, but he knew that they both looked like shit.

When it was time to go, Iwaizumi took a last look at his surroundings. He spotted the ghosts waving at him and he bowed lightly as a thank for everything they had done for him the past two weeks. Comparing to how it was when he first came, the fountains looked colder, and the gardens gloomier. May was coming, but Iwaizumi was leaving.

This feeling of emptiness disappeared quickly when he spotted Oikawa on his right and was replaced by fear.

“When the fuck did you get here?” He said after jumping out of his skin.

“My my Iwa-chan, did I scare you?” Oikawa smirked and pushed his shoulder with his. “I came to say goodbye. Aren't you happy?”

“Not really.”

Iwaizumi's director casted the same spell as before and the door appeared again, showing Hogwarts' castle and Oikawa's eyes widened in surprise.

“I want to go! Iwa-chan please hide me in your luggage!”

“You wouldn't fit, Trashykawa.”

“I guess I'll just have to visit you then!”

“I guess I'll be waiting for you, then.”

They looked at each other with a fond smile on their faces, and everything around them seemed to have disappear. He didn't see his classmates slowly walking by the magic door, he didn't hear the Beauxbatons students yelling goodbye to them, he didn't realize Durmstrang students had left.

All he could see, hear or think about was Oikawa.

“Hey, check your pocket.” The brunette instructed.

Iwaizumi put his free hand in his pocket and felt a familiar fabric against his fingers. When he looked at his palm, he saw Oikawa's blue ribbon he had found after meeting him on the gate the day of his arrival.

The Gryffindor student brought it closer to his face and spotted Oikawa's handwriting on it. Something was written on it.

It was an address.

“Write me?”

“Every week.” Iwaizumi's fingers clenched on the ribbon.

Oikawa put an hand on his cheek and kissed him again. It was short and innocent, but it was enough for Iwaizumi to feel and remember all the promises Oikawa and him had shared. 

He stepped away when he knew he didn't have any more time left and wasn't even embarrassed despite all the gazes on them. He would be, but later, when his friends would tease him for the next two months.

“See you, Tooru.”

“Bye, Hajime.” Iwaizumi thought they were done talking for good as he stepped closer to the door, but Oikawa spoke again. “Oh and take a look at your ribbon again!”

Iwaizumi opened his palm and checked the other side of the Beauxbatons ribbon where he spotted Oikawa's handwriting here too.

_How about the Scotland team, the Montrose Magpies? Let's see how perfect we can be together._

He had heard this name before. Everybody had. They were one of the most famous teams in the Quidditch history, and probably the strongest. Oikawa wished big for them. Alone, he knew he couldn't do it. But with Oikawa by his side, then, maybe they could.

Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder, stepped back until he was facing his partner again and lifted his fist between them. Oikawa looked at him, smiled, and bumped fists with him. He knew Iwaizumi had agreed on his proposition. It was another promise between the two of them.

As Iwaizumi walked by the door, he felt more alive than ever.

And he knew that Oikawa was feeling like that, too. 

With only one glance, they promised each other that the next time they meet, it would be after graduation, with their bags packed, ready to fly to Scotland and to become the strongest duo the Montrose Magpies and the Quidditch world had ever seen. 

Iwaizumi liked how his future looked like.

When he went to sleep, that night, his dreams were filled with stars, the image of Oikawa's smile and the sound of his laugh, the taste of vanilla he could still feel on his lips, and the screams of a future crowd screaming their names in unison.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so, so much for sticking with me until the end! I hope you enjoyed it, I tried not to be a sap, but I probably failed
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> If you have anything you want to share with me, here's my curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/kiIIuazoIdyck   
> I'd be happy to answer to your questions and to listen to your thoughts!! 
> 
> English isn't my first language so I hope the grammar didn't bother you that much, I think it's was acceptable haha
> 
> Thank you, for everything. I hope 2019 will be an amazing year for all of you


End file.
